Connor (Assassin's Creed)
|-|In normal Assassin robes= |-|Captain Connor= |-|Tyranny of King Washington= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= Summary Ratonhnhaké:ton (1756 – unknown), often known by the adopted name of Connor, was a Master Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins during the period of the American Revolutionary War. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Ratonhnhaké:ton was born to the British Templar Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman from the village of Kanatahséton, 9 months after their relationship abruptly ended. Born and raised within Kanatahséton, in 1760, while he was still a young child, he was assaulted by Charles Lee and other Colonial Templars seeking the First Civilization temple which the Kanien'kehá:ka were protecting, and lost his mother shortly after during the burning of his village by George Washington's forces. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, mistakenly believed the Templars to be responsible for the attack. Growing up concerned by the outside world's impact on his people, Ratonhnhaké:ton joined the Assassin Brotherhood to prevent the Templars from returning, at the behest of Juno. Finding the Templars had all but destroyed the Colonial Assassins, Ratonhnhaké:ton convinced Achilles Davenport to train him. Adopting the more Western-sounding pseudonym of 'Connor', he revitalized the Order by recruiting craftsmen to renovate the Davenport Homestead and the Assassin ship, the Aquila. Robert Faulkner subsequently trained him to captain the ship, while Ratonhnhaké:ton inducted six more Assassins into the Order. During his hunt for the Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton aided the Patriot movement and protected George Washington, unwittingly becoming an important figure of the American Revolution. However, he was conflicted by wanting to reconcile with his father, despite Achilles' warnings as to the futility of uniting the Assassin and Templar philosophies, which ultimately had tragic consequences as Haytham refused to stop protecting Lee. Upon learning that it was Washington, not Lee, who had burned his village, Ratonhnhaké:ton became disillusioned with the Revolutionaries, but continued using them to aid in the eradication of the Templars, eventually managing to kill Lee, though it was all for naught as his village had already been abandoned by then. He reluctantly accepted Washington's request for help investigating Benedict Arnold and then in disposing of an Apple of Eden he had recovered. The latter incident saw Ratonhnhaké:ton trapped in an alternate reality constructed by the Apple, one wherein Washington ruled as king through tyranny. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton escaped this reality and disposed of the Apple. Following Achilles' death, Ratonhnhaké:ton went on to rebuild and lead the Colonial Assassins in the newly formed United States of America. In this capacity, he expanded the Assassin network in the New World and reconnected a number of previously detached Brotherhoods across the region. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons, firearms, bow and prep | 8-A Name: Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 4 when Assassin's Creed III starts playing with him, 13 upon starting his journey, 14 upon being inducted to the Assassin Brotherhood, 17 to 26 during the main events of the game, 27 by the end of Assassin's Creed III, 28 during Assassin's Creed IV: Aveline DLC, 40 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Reflections, 48 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Initiates Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Captain of the Aquila, Master Assassin, Native American, Mohawk, Leader of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins (After Achilles' death) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat and parkourer, Master Survivalist, Master Tactician, Master Hunter, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Non-Physical Interaction and Analytical Prediction (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration, as seen in his conflict with King Washington. Connor retained this experience after he defeated King Washington. Could also talk and interact with Juno's soul), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes and Pain Manipulation (Can knock out people by striking at their pressure points or induce great pain in them), Status Effect Inducement and Fear Manipulation (Can drive people into fear and unconsciousness via various interrogation tactics), Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Talented ship captain, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can easily heal from multiple gunshots and vicious stab wounds in a matter of seconds), Magnetism Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (With the Shard of Eden), Can control and manipulate the mind and create illusions, and can even drive people insane with fear (With the Apple of Eden), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Connor is capable of easily interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Poison Manipulation (Poison darts, and blades), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Explosion Manipulation (With trip mines), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Control and Mind Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Dispelled the illusion that showed the tyranny of George Washington were he to become king and be driven mad with the Apple's power, and even after the dispelling, Connor was still able to resist its charms), Poison Manipulation (Resisted the uses of a poison during a fighting tournament in Boston), Diseases (Wasn't affected by those infected with smallpox after the Great Fire of New York), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Extreme Heat and Cold Temperatures (Can easily swim in extremely frigid waters for extended periods of time without risk of suffering from hypothermia. In his search for Captain Kidd's treasure, he swam great distances in the Northwest Passage, where it was stated that Hendrick Van der Haul froze moments after his death and became brittle enough to be broken to bits upon the slightest touch) |-|The Tyranny of King Washington=All previous abilities and resistances minus his Shard of Eden. Shapeshifting, Summoning, Flight, Invisibility (Can render himself invisible to the human eye and undetectable to the Apple of Eden's advanced-locating powers, can only be found through a highly-accurate sense of smell), Shockwave Inducement, Large Size (Type 0), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (With the Red Willow Tea), eventually gains access to the Apple of Eden upon defeating King Washington Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Can trade blows with those who can harm him, and can harm himself. As a Master Assassin and a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid, he should at the very least be on par with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Can easily demolish thick wooden furniture like tables and barrels by throwing people into them. Can effortlessly tear apart metal padlocks in one punch and trade blows with those who can harm him and have the same durability feats as him. Could easily perform these feats at the early age of 13, and became vastly stronger upon following a strict training regimen under Achilles for 3 years. Easily superior to Stephane Chapheu, who rammed a man through wooden barriers and can no-sell explosions of this magnitude. Fought against his father Haytham twice and drew blood from him while injured), higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons, firearms, bow and prep | Multi-City Block level (Vastly superior to his base self. Absorbed the strength of a building-sized bear. Can generate devastating shockwaves by slamming onto the ground, can easily destroy large towers, gigantic wooden scaffoldings, statues and metal gates. Violently shook King Washington's pyramid and made huge parts of its interior fall, and once he gained access to it, his shockwaves threatened to cause the entire pyramid to collapse. Said pyramid was comparable in size to the pyramid of Giza) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily dodge musket and dueling pistol shots at point-blank range and even outpace them in a similar fashion to Arno Dorian, who is this fast; can easily blitz several groups of equally-fast soldiers before they can even react or even perceive him; Was capable of catching Haytham off-guard many times and could somewhat keep up with him, with Haytham himself being able to dodge bullets. Retained his experience of fighting against clones of the Apple of Eden, dodging its blasts and absorbed it into his base self. On par with Aveline and should be comparable in speed to most other characters in the series) | At least Supersonic+ (Same as his base self, fought on par with several Apple-generated clones and dodged the Apple's blasts) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (As a 4-year-old child, he easily managed to lift an enormous log. Can push back elks and bears. Can easily perform strenuous free-running moves without issue. Capable of pushing gigantic stone coffin covers away without issue. Repeatedly wrestled with Haytham in all of their confrontations. Could easily lift up fully-grown men by the neck with one arm during interrogations. Can casually overpower gray wolves and cattle all by himself. Can swim against the flow of a rapidly-flowing waterfall with no problems. Vastly superior to the combined might of Sir William Johnson, Thomas Hickey and Benjamin Church, who could flip a carriage in unison. Is unaffected by hurricane-force winds and can easily maintain near-perfect control of his ships while inside violent storms. Threatened to crush a man's hand while at a bar. On par with Aveline de Grandpré, who regularly wrestles with gigantic alligators) | At least Class M (Significantly stronger than before. Easily lifted a rusted iron gate all by himself, and can topple buildings with his strikes alone) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Regularly withstands his own tackles, which are capable of demolishing gigantic wooden doorways and other normal wooden furniture with ease and can harm the likes of Haytham. Tanked extensive mortar fire during the Battle of Bunker Hill, and even normal cannonfire could easily destroy gigantic fortress gates and entire church towers in one shot and are considerably superior to feats of this margin. Has tanked gunpowder sheds exploding right under his feet. Also tanked a massive explosion at Oak Island consisting of multiple gun barrels that blew a hole into the ground and destroyed all the rock in it in order to gain access to the Money Pit. Can also survive multiple grenades exploding in his face at point-blank range. Regularly no-sells explosions that are considerably superior to this level and can easily vaporize multiple gigantic barrels and other wooden objects and even pulverize gigantic cave entrances that have been blocked off. Can withstand multiple of his own trip mines, which are vastly superior to the gunpowder barrels in the game. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank energy beams that are capable of instantly and simultaneously vaporizing three human beings at the slightest touch), higher with the Shard of Eden (Becomes immune to bullets and other high-speed projectiles) | Multi-City Block level (Can withstand his own shockwaves. Survived multiple barrages of energy blasts from the Apple of Eden) Stamina: Incredibly High (Can hold his own against entire garrisons even when heavily injured. Capable of performing strenuous parkour moves for extended periods of time and still not show the smallest signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons and Hidden Blades. Tens to hundreds of meters with bow, rope-darts, poison knives, firearms and muskets (Should possess superior accuracy to Clipper Wilkinson, who claims to be capable of pulling off accurate shots from over a quarter-mile away 9 out of 10 times, claiming the 10th to be a misfire) | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons, Hidden Blades and in Bear Form. Tens to hundreds of meters with bow, rope-darts, poison knives, firearms and muskets. Several hundreds of meters with Bear Might (His attacks can cause devastating damage to gigantic pyramids) Standard Equipment: Edward Kenway's robes (modified version), Dual Hidden Blades (His main blade is a pivot blade that can rotate for ambidextrous combat and can help in skinning animals. It can be pivoted to suit the user's grip style, whether it be icepick or in standard baton grip), swords, axes, blunt weapons, dual flintlock pistols, Muskets, Tomahawks, Poison darts, Bow and Arrows, Daggers, Rope Darts, Ring of Eden, Apple of Eden, smoke bombs, tripwire, bait for hunting and snares | All previous equipment minus the Ring of Eden, Red Willow Tea (This grants him a myriad of animal-based powers) Intelligence: Genius. Having been raised in Kanatahséton, Connor became a skilled freerunner at an early age, being able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. He could move through the cityscape just as easily, and was able to slide under or vault over obstacles within urban environments. During his youth, Connor had received minimal combat training from the Kanien'kehá:ka, becoming a young warrior of the tribe. He wielded a tomahawk and dagger; in addition, he honed his skill with a bow to the point where he could target any opponent and strike from a far distance. Yet, he was still capable of holding his own against entire garrisons of enemies with significantly greater combat experience than him. After being mentored by Achilles, Connor's abilities increased significantly and he eventually became a Master Assassin, trained in the ways of stealth, swordsmanship, observation, pickpocketing, and lock-picking. He was able to wield several different weapons, including a tomahawk, bow, sword, dagger, flintlock pistols, poison darts, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity helping him to do so proficiently. In terms of weaponry Connor possessed the Pivot Blade which became a deadly tool in his arsenal as it aided him in combat as well as hunting Connor was also skilled in unarmed combat, being able to overpower multiple opponents at a time. If there was a possibility, he utilized the surrounding objects to his advantage, such as chairs, tables or barrels, to cripple his opponents. His heavy build gave him an advantage in combat but impeded his free-running abilities albeit by a negligible amount. He was so fast that he could easily dodge musket fire. In addition, his heavy build allowed him to overpower and kill multiple enemies in mere seconds without hesitation. He could kick hard enough to even send enemies twice his size flying several meters into the air. As a child he was significantly strong enough to lift a log all by himself when he ran to save his mother. Like his father, he could easily tear apart metal locks with a single punch. In addition, Connor was a capable swimmer, able to swim great distances with relative ease. Connor also grew to be an efficient hunter, utilizing his tracking skills and traps to hunt down various animals he encountered across the Frontier, such as elks, cougars, wolves, bobcats, and bears, with minimal effort. Connor was strong enough to go head-to-head with bears and elks head on and even push them back with his bare hands. Additionally, Connor possessed the rare extra-sensory ability known as Eagle Vision, which he could use to help identify clues and track down enemies. Tutored by Robert Faulkner, Connor became a skilled captain, sailing the Aquila on multiple occasions and was capable of fending off rogue waves. During these voyages, Connor recovered a Shard of Eden buried by William Kidd on Oak Island, which granted him immunity to stray gunfire. Connor was a skilled leader and battle commander, winning many key battles for the colonial army. Robert Faulkner mentioned Connor was a fast learner, and he was able to add many skills to his repertoire . While at times brash or impulsive, Connor was quite intelligent, learning many languages and was a skilled military strategist. Connor understood politics, and made efforts to improve conditions for his people with the colonists. He also made the homestead a thriving trade community. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would instantly kill peak-level human beings. Incredibly stubborn. Was initially quite naive due to having little knowledge on politics, which ultimately resulted in the the American Revolutionary War and his people deserting their homeland. Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents, his loved ones and his people. Will stop at nothing to achieve his goals and refuses to back down no matter the situation or his own well-being. Often stubborn and arrogant. His Ring of Eden's magnetism manipulation has a habit of usually not working properly if he has his guard down or is overwhelmed by several enemies at once. | Constantly using his animal powers damages him, forcing him to fully heal in order to use them again. His invisibility deactivates if he enters High Profile mode or engages in open combat. Drinking the Red Willow Tea sends him into violent fits of severe vomiting of blood and sends him into hallucinatory journeys that threatens his sanity, though he was ultimately able to overcome them through sheer will. The Apple of Eden can temporarily disrupt his powers if detected by its radars. Note: Mohawk names are usually considered to be unique, so instead of using his real name of Ratonhnhaké:ton, it is more advisable to use his colloquial name of Connor for better understanding and pronunciations. Key: Base | The Tyranny of King Washington Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Bow Users Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Husbands Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Hunters Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Boxers Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Detectives Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Firearm users Category:Preparation Users Category:Married Characters Category:Captains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Shockwave Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users